Save Me
by csouthard11
Summary: Blossom's life has stressed her out beyond the point that is should, sending her off the window ledge in an attempt to end her life. Oneshot. Contains-*attempted* suicide. BrickXBlossom *Broken up* DexterXBlossom


Blossom lets the tears roll down her face as she slides to the ground, holding in a sob and closing her eyes.

Blood doesn't pour, but it drips delicately from her wrist to the hard white tile floor. She'll have to remember to clean that before she leaves.

It had surprised her, at first, when the blood didn't come out as heavily as it does in the movies. It seems up slowly to the skin, building with every cut before it flows sideways and drips down her arm.

She thought, the first time she had done it, that it would only be one maybe two cuts, then she would realize that it didn't help and she could try to go on with her life, find a way to cope. It didn't stop at one though, or even two. As of now, she's already cutting over scars that have been opened at least twice already.

The sick thing is though, she doesn't really feel the pain any more. The numbness in her body remains, as always, but where the blade had sliced tingles slightly. Telling her she's still alive, even if she wished she wasn't.

She hadn't always been like this, she hadn't always been so sad and hateful towards herself. She had once been the top student in every class, one of the friendliest people you'd ever meet, she use to be happy.

She's not quite sure why she feels this way now, what brought it on. Her life wasn't bad. It never had been. But she can't stop feeling this way, she's stressed out over things most people wouldn't even think about.

Her mind plays tricks on her, telling her that if she raises her hand in class, the answer could be wrong and everyone would laugh, or worse silently judge her in their gossip and whispers.

Her grades have dropped, drastically. Taking her from being one of the top students to one of the bottom. It frustrates her, because lately on tests she starts stressing out over the easiest questions, then she gets them wrong.

Sometimes Blossom forgets about her problem, about the pain, but then out of nowhere it pulls her back in. Making every one of her efforts useless in her mind.

Her sisters don't know about this, and she never wants them to. They would judge her, make her feel bad about trying to take away the numb, or worse they would pity her.

She's thought before, once or twice, or maybe a few hundred times, about just giving up. Cutting just a bit deeper, or jumping from the window of her third story bedroom. Though she could never do it.

The closest she got was one night after an especially long day. She had pulled her hair up and curled it at the ends, spraying it so it could hold through anything. Then she had delicately put on her makeup, making her eyes big and pretty and her lips full and luscious. Finally she slipped on a beautiful light pink dress with black flowers lining the end.

Dressed to kill, she was ready. She made it to the window, and had one foot already out when her phone had rang. It was Dexter, he boyfriend calling to make sure she was still on for their date the next night. Then she couldn't do it. She thought of Dexter, and her sisters. The felt needed. For about one night.

Dexter was gone now, gone from her anyways. He left her, because he couldn't deal with her anymore. Told her she wasn't the same, and she never wanted to do anything. He left her for Princess Morebucks.

Her sisters were still here, though they could get along without her. Buttercup would be strong and make sure Bubbles was alright, and eventually they would get over it and be fine. She'd be lucky if they still remembered her in ten years really, she'd be lucky if anyone did.

It's at this realization that she stands up, wiping the blood from the tile with the bottom of her shirt sleeve.

This time there will be no distractions, no preparations. No chance for her to back out. If she doesn't do it now, she won't do it ever. Then she'll go through it all over again in a can't handle this, the stress will drive her mad.

She steps barefoot onto the open window ledge, feeling the cold night air around her cooling her and blowing as if to welcome her to step out.

The crickets sing a calming song, a lullaby, the last lullaby she will ever hear alive. It's both calming and scary as she closes her eyes and lifts one foot out.

Just as she jumps she hears the door open behind her "Blossom I was wondering if you- BLOSSOM!"

It was Bubble's voice, but it was too late. She had jumped. She had jumped, and she had never felt more free, more alive, more not ready to die.

She opens her eyes and screams looking down on the pavement as it draws near. It shouldn't take this long to fall three stories, it should've happened fast. Why is it taking so long.

Suddenly a flash of red zooms underneath her, moving swiftly and taking her with it. She thinks it must've been death, taking her away to the next world, but opening her eyes it's only Brick.

Brick was her neighbor, a rude obnoxious boy. He and his brothers had a scientist for a father, he liked to test things out on the boys, one of the tests gave them superpowers.

They had used said superpowers to terrorize the town, and the girls. Everyone though it was so cool, but the girls had though it was weird and shouldn't be praised when they're using the powers to destroy buildings (unused ones) and impress girls.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Brick screams at her, his eyes brimmed with shining crystal tears.

At that exact moment Bubbles runs out of the house, dragging a half asleep Buttercup along behind her.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles screams, running towards the two and latching her arms tightly around Blossom's neck. "I WAS SO SCARED!" She sobs, leaning her head into the crook of Blossom's neck.

Buttercup scowls, looking from Brick, to Blossom, to Bubbles, then back at Brick again. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" She asks, aggravated.

"Blossom." Bubbles looks up at her sister, tears stroking her beautiful porcelain face. "Why would you jump out your window?" She asks with worry in every word.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Buttercup screams, suddenly awake, running over to them and grabbing Blossom's arm angrily. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!"

Brick grabs her arm away from Buttercup and turns her face to look at him. "You haven't answered my question." He says, the tears have vanished from his eyes, leaving only worry behind in them.

"I. . ." Blossom looks down, unable to finish her sentence. Tears flow down her face as she looks up to Brick. "How did you know? That I was going to. . . .You know. . .How did you catch me like you did and. . . ." she lets the sentence drift off and hang there, waiting for answer.

Brick laughs. Not really though. It's a dry chuckle, a humorless one as if the answer to her question should be obvious. "One." He says looking at her and holding up his index finger. "I have superpowers. I heard your sister scream, and I used super speed to catch you. Two" He holds up the next finger. "I saw you a couple of weeks ago about to do the same thing, I was repaired to catch you then too, until your phone rang. Three" He holds up his third finger. "I've been staying up late every night to make sure you were okay, that you didn't jump. I had just rested my eyes for a few seconds when I heard her scream, or I would've been here sooner."

Buttercup growls and jumps on top of him, making his grip on Blossom release. "YOU SAW HER ABOUT TO JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW AND YOU JUST KEPT IT TO YOURSELF?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Her fist flies and hits his face, making him grunt in pain.

His fist flies up as if on instinct, but he manages to stop it before it reaches her face. "The only reason I'm not going to hit you back isn't because you're a girl." He says, lifting her and packing both himself and her off of the ground. "You can barely be called that anyway. It's because Butch thinks you're hot, and he'd be pissed if he found out that I hit you and knocked all of you freaking teeth out." His teeth never part as he hisses out the words, leaving buttercup speechless as he turns back to Blossom.

"I didn't tell anyone, because I wanted to let you do it, when you thought it was time to. . .My mom killed herself when I was five. She took pills though, she acted just like you do. Every day she seemed so happy, but at a second glance you could see her dying inside. I was little so I didn't really think much of it, but now I see it in you." He grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. "I've watched you ever before that night Blossom. I've admired you, watched the way you walked to class and held your posture around everyone. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I should've told you sooner I know it might not have come to this if i had confesses my feelings and had been there to help you. If you return my feelings, or even if you don't, I want to be there for you to help you get out of this. Because I know you can. You're strong."

She feels tears pouring more rapidly down her face now as she looks up at him. "You swear you're not saying this because of my feelings?" She asks, her voice breaking. Worried that he's only pitying her because she's the 'poor suicide girl' now.

He nods and plowers his forehead to hers. "I swear. I wouldn't do that." He says leaning down a bit more and, to her surprise, pressing their lips together.

The kiss is short, because Buttercup had pulled him back with a scowl n her face. "Thank you for saving my sister, but don't lip-lock in front of me. It's gross." She turns to Blossom and her gaze softened just a bit from her usual scowl. "Let's go inside and we can talk about what's been bothering you lately." She grabs her hand and pulls her next to Bubbles, who quickly grabs the other hand and smiles at her.

"Next time" Bubbles says "Tell us when something is bothering you okay? Don't let in manifest and grow. Promise?"

Blossom nods and turns her head to see Brick watching. "D-do you want to come inside too?" She asks, stopping both of her sisters since their hands are latched together.

He shakes his head and points to his house. "I'm gonna go to sleep, got school in a couple of hours. Before I leave though, I'll make sure my brother confesses to you before school ends tomorrow." He smirks. "You too Bubbles. Boomer can't say your name without blushing." He raises his hand in a wave before flying up and towards his house.

"Bubbles. . ." Blossom says as they walk inside. "You walked into my room and said something. was it important?"

Bubbles thinks for a moment then looks at her. "I was going to ask if you were alright, I heard you bathroom door shut, and it was about an hour before I heard it open again, I thought you might be sick, I was going to ask if you wanted me to make you some soup. . . .Do you want me to make you some soup?"

Blossom shakes her head. "No. . .But if you wouldn't mind, do you think we could talk for a while before going to sleep?"

Bubbles and Buttercup both nod at the same time, then Buttercup smirks. "We'll have to talk in the kitchen. Cause I'm hungry." She smiles, lightening the mood a bit, making both girls laugh. The first real laugh Blossom had done in a while.

After tonight, she knows she can make it. Even if it gets hard sometimes, with her sisters and Brick, she CAN make it.


End file.
